The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera caerulea L. ssp. emphyllocalyx and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Maxines Opus’. Variety ‘Maxines Opus’ is a new cultivar of Japanese blue honeysuckle berry, also known as Japanese haskap, a plant grown for its fruit that is marketed as fresh fruit, frozen fruit and many processed products.
‘Maxines Opus’ arose from a controlled breeding program in Corvallis, Oreg. that commenced in 2000. The overall objective of the breeding program was to develop superior cultivars of this early ripening berry plant that can be successfully grown in moderate, temperate climates, as well as in colder regions. Specific objectives include upright growth habit, fruit that is attractive, large in size, firm texture, and good tasting. Fruit should have a medium strong attachment to the peduncle to avoid pre-harvest drop and to facilitate ease of picking, and yields should be high.
‘Maxines Opus’ was selected in 2012 from among a population of seedlings resulting from a cross of the parental lines between the female parent ‘84-105’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘65-18’ (unpatented) in Corvallis, Oreg.
‘Maxines Opus’ was first asexually propagated via hardwood stem cuttings in 2012 in Corvallis, Oreg. Further observations in 2017 demonstrated that the characteristics of this new cultivar are stable, and ‘Maxines Opus’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via hardwood stem cuttings.